


I'll Catch You When You Fall

by deathcabforaubs



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Complete, Endless Marichat Fluff, F/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathcabforaubs/pseuds/deathcabforaubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After increased stress and depression cause Marinette/Ladybug to miss a patrol, costing the life of a civillian, Marinette can't stop blaming herself for what happened. When Marinette attempts to take her own life Chat Noir reaches her just in time to save her life. But now he can't get the dark haired girl out of his head. Will he find love apart from Ladybug? Will Marinette find light in the darkness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Marinette’s stress levels had been going through the roof lately, with so much school work, and Hawk Moth increasing the number of Akuma’s he sent after Ladybug and Chat Noir, she barely had any time to enjoy herself anymore. On top of that, ever since Alya had convinced her to start selling some of the clothing he made, designing what other people wanted made designing and sewing feel more like a chore than a release.  
For the first time all Saturday Marinette got a chance to sit down. She threw her purse to the floor and collapsed into the chair in front of her computer.  
“Hey!” Tikki cried flying out of Marinette’s purse.  
“Sorry Tikki.” Marinette blushed. “I forgot.”  
Tikki flew over to Marinette, “It’s okay Mari, you’ve been working really hard lately, you need a break.”  
No sooner than the words were out of Tikki’s mouth there was a crash outside. Marinette jumped to her feet and ran out to her balcony to see what was going on. A new Akuma victim was rampaging through the streets of Paris. “Looks like I’m not going to get it now Tikki. Transform me!”  
A flash of green and Marinette was replaced with Ladybug. She threw out her yo-yo and swung from her balcony towards the chaos below. Chat Noir arrived shortly after Ladybug did, landing next to her with his staff poised and ready to attack.  
“Ah, Ladybug and Chat Noir how nice of you to drop in.” The Akuma victim grinned. “I am the Shoe Queen! I will destroy everything you care about the way that this city has destroyed my Shoe Palace!”  
The Shoe Queen? Hawk Moth was getting lazy with the names.  
The Shoe Queen was tall and thin, her pale standing out against her black strapless shirt and tutu. Her face was made up with dark pink blush and golden lidded eyes, her multicolored hair curled into a knot on the back of her head, a crown with tiny shoes, stiletto’s and sandals and boots, all carved into it. Ladybug examined everything with a critical eye, trying to find where the Akuma could be hiding. The red pumps stood out in Ladybugs mind as a possibility, if this was the owner of the now shutting down Shoe Palace, two blocks down from the Dupain-Cheng bakery, then the shoes made sense.  
“Looks like we’re a-shoe-in to win this one, my Lady.” Chat grinned at Ladybug as she stifled a groan. Stupid cat and his stupid puns.  
The Show Queen launched a pair of shoes at the duo and Ladybug dodged it just in time, Chat Noir wasn’t as lucky, and took a kitten heel to the head.  
The fight ended quickly after that. The Akuma was cleansed and Ladybug returned to the balcony above the bakery just in time to let her transformation fall. Tikki collapsed exhausted from holding onto the transformation, Marinette grabbed a cookie out of the bag on her desk and handed it to the Kwami before heading into her bathroom and turning the bath water on to its hottest setting.  
Mari dropped a bath bomb and some Epsom salt into the tub and stripped down before sliding into the water to finally relax for a bit.

\-------------------

Things were getting harder to manage. Between being Marinette and being Ladybug the work just kept piling up, and Marinette had begun to lose interest in doing much of anything. She was backed up on orders for her clothing design, her school work was falling far behind and she often found herself falling asleep rather than listening to instruction during school. On top of all that she was falling behind in her duties as Ladybug, she had skipped out on more than one patrol and had consequentially been too late to save someone from an Akuma victims attack. The family of the man who had been killed said they didn’t blame Ladybug. She had stopped the killer, he had been taken into custody for Involuntary Manslaughter, but had been given a lightened sentence due to being under the control of Hawk Moth at the time.  
Despite the family’s assurances, Marinette was being eaten alive by the guilt. Even Tikki’s constant reminders that it wasn’t her fault weren’t helping. Marinette didn’t feel like she was worthy of being Ladybug anymore. She didn’t feel worthy of anything anymore.

\-------------------

Marinette lay stretched out across her bed staring up at the ceiling of her bedroom listening to the tiny breaths of her kwami as she slept, curled up beside Marinette’s pillow. The tears had started to dry but Mari’s heart ached in her chest, she could fake a smile in front of Alya and her other friends, make everybody else happy as she always had, but even Chat Noir had seen through Ladybugs thinly veiled attempt at making things seem okay.  
She didn’t know what was wrong with her the last couple of months. Tikki had expressed concern for her, but Mari just brushed it off, saying it was just an off couple of weeks. But the expanse of blackness was growing, most mornings she didn’t even want to get out of bed anymore, she just wanted to give up. Being ladybug was a freedom. It was reckless and exhilarating, but when the transformation wore off she was still back to plain, useless Marinette.  
Marinette rubbed roughly at her eyes and crawled carefully out bed, her eyes on Tikki to make sure she didn’t wake the small creature. She grabbed her bottle of sleeping pills, the ones that were for extremely sleepless nights only, and headed up to her balcony. The cool night air sent a chill down her spine, and she looked at the bottle in her hand, feeling her muscles shaking as she twisted the cap off and dumped the contents into the palm of her hand. She stared at the small mountain of pills and felt fresh tears prick at her eyes. She just wanted everything to stop aching so bad. Her mind flashed over everything she’d been through the last few months, Le Papillon’s attempts at her and Chat Noir’s destruction, Chloe Burgois and her daily attempts at publicly humiliating Marinette, missing patrol, and the death she had caused because of it. Marinette just wanted everything to stop.  
One more deep breath and she downed the pills in her hand, feeling nothing at first and then the drag of sleep and the pull of gravity, simultaneously as she began to lose consciousness.

\-------------------

Chat hurdled across the distance between two buildings, moving silently through the sleeping city. A flash of moonlight reflecting off an opening window caught his attention and he turned to look seeing a small figure climb out onto a balcony. He moved closer and recognized the Dupain-Cheng’s bakery, and Marinette standing staring down at her hand on the roof. He saw her pop something in her mouth, and then saw her start to fall and suddenly instinct kicked in and before he knew it he was moving across buildings towards the bakery roof to catch Marinette.  
When Chat reached Marinette her breathing was slow, and her heart rate startlingly low, an empty pill bottle lay fallen beside her sprawled out body. Chat didn’t even think; he grabbed her still form, wrapping her into his arms, and sprang from her roof towards the hospital.

\-------------------

Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng were waiting in the lobby, while Marinette rested in her hospital room, worried looks on both of their faces, their pajama’s mussed and their hair in disarray. Chat stepped towards them and Sabine pulled him into a hug. “Thank you. Thank you so much. You saved our little girl.” Her tears rolled down her cheeks onto the leather of his costume. “I cannot say it enough. Thank you Chat Noir.”  
Tom nodded his head at the young hero, his own tears threatening to fall. Chat nodded back and pulled away from Marinette’s mother. “I’m glad I was able to find her in time.” Chat said honestly. “I’ll be back later; I have a patrol to finish but I promise I will come back to check up on her.”  
Chat headed for the stairwell, choosing to let his transformation fall in the empty area while other people crowded to the elevator. Just as he started to push the door open, the elevator doors dinged and out came Alya, tears running down her cheeks as she ran into Sabine’s arms and let the sobs come out freely. Chat turned away from them and continued on his way out of the building.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think it's just a little bit shorter than the prologue was but they were about the same length on the word documents haha! Anyways thank you all SO MUCH for reading and for all the kudos and the amazingly kind comments if you guys want to follow me on tumblr I'm deathcabforaubree on there, and on insta, aubreewrites or you can follow my dog jack_labradobe ;)

Chapter One  
Marinette woke up and looked around blearily, the cool clinical smell of hospital invading her nostrils. The walls around her were white except for a blob of black, with a mess of yellow atop its oddly shaped figure, in one corner, it looked remarkably both out of place and right at home at the same time. Mari found it difficult to keep her eyes open for much longer and soon gave in to the temptation of drifting off into Neverland once more.

\-------------------

Chat watched as Marinette slept, her head turning towards him, her nose scrunched as if in pain. Her rest was fitful, full of tosses and turns that made Chat think that the wires and tubes poking out from underneath her hospital gown would tear free at any moment. Marinette mumbled something in her sleep and Chat inched closer to hear what she said.  
“Chat no! You’ll get yourself killed; you stupid cat.”  
Chat Noir grinned to himself, she was dreaming of him. Apparently their one encounter with each other outside of his civilian form, when the Evillustrator had been after her, had left an impression on her.  
Chat’s ring beeped at him and he looked down at Marinette one more time before opening the window and leaping out onto the street below. 

\-------------------

The next time Marinette woke, her parents were sitting beside her bed, her mother curled into her father’s side. Sabine’s tears had since dried but the streaks they left behind were still evident.  
Marinette reached out a hand towards her parents, “Mom. Dad.”  
Sabine sat up straight. “Marinette!” she cried. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her daughter in a tight hug.  
Mari felt tears pricking at her eyes. She hadn’t thought about her parents last night. She hadn’t thought about Alya, or Nino, or Adrien. She hadn’t thought about Tikki or Chat.  
Chat. What would Chat Noir have done if Ladybug just suddenly disappeared? Would Tikki have found a replacement Ladybug in time to stop anything bad happening?  
“I’m sorry.” Marinette croaked.  
“We’re just glad you’re alive.” Sabine sighed into Marinette’s shoulder. “We’re going to help you get better sweetie.” Sabine sat back down in her chair, still holding on tightly to Marinette’s hand.  
The door to the room swung open and the small family looked up as a nurse entered. The nurse smiled brightly as she noticed Marinette.  
“Good evening Marinette, I’m nurse Jackie. I just have to check your vitals really quick.  
Marinette nodded.  
Nurse Jackie smiled and moved to the bed where she fiddled with the machines and scratched out some notes on her clipboard. She smiled at Mari one more time, “Looks like the meds are completely out of your system now.”  
“Does that mean we can take her home?” Sabine asked.  
“Well Doctor Smith will want to keep her for at least another 24 hours just to keep an eye on things, and there’s a mandatory meeting with a counselor after these sorts of things. So after the meeting, yes she’ll be able to go home.” Jackie smiled, “You just have to talk to the nurse at the desk right outside and set up the appointment for some time the day after tomorrow.”  
Marinette’s parents nodded and Tom stood, kissing his wife and daughter each on the forehead in turn, and stepped into the hall to talk to the nurse sitting at the desk.  
Jackie looked at Sabine, “There’s only about 10 minutes left in visiting hours, so I’m afraid I’m going to have to have you guys say your goodbyes now.”  
Marinette’s mom hugged her tight one more time and then pressed her lips gently to Mari’s forehead in a lingering kiss.  
“Goodbye mom, goodbye papa.” Mari closed her eyes as her parents left the room, promising to return first thing the next morning.  
A tap on the window caused Marinette’s eyes to snap open once again.  
The moonlight filled the window frame falling softly around a black shadow with a mess of haloed golden hair.  
Chat Noir pushed the window open and swung himself into the room effortlessly.  
“Chat Noir!” Marinette said, shocked that the silly black cat had stopped by. “What are you doing here?”  
“I wanted to make sure you were okay, princess.” His smirk was cautious, uncertain if she was okay enough for him to be his usually silly self around.  
“I’ll be able to go home the day after tomorrow.”  
“That didn’t answer my question princess.”  
Marinette opened her mouth and snapped it shut again. He wanted to know her emotional state not her physical one, and honestly she didn’t know where she was on that one. She hadn’t seen Tikki since last night in her bedroom and she was starting to fear that maybe she’d lost her kwami for good. That thought alone was enough to put her into a tailspin.  
“I’m fine.” The words came out tightly, forced.  
Chat didn’t look like he believed her, but he didn’t seem ready to fight her on it either. Instead he sat in the seat her mother had vacated only a few minutes before.  
“I’ve always hated hospitals.” Chat said after a minute of silence.  
“Me too.” Marinette said quietly, a tiny smile forming inside.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Alya, Nino, and Adrien filed into Marinette’s hospital room late in the afternoon on Tuesday, just two days after Mari had been admitted to the hospital. Marinette still hadn’t seen Tikki at all and she was starting to freak out inside.  
“We come bearing gifts!” Nino exclaimed as he entered the room, pulling a teddy bear and a bouquet of white roses from behind his back. The roses rested in a glass vase with a pink card in their center, ‘Get Well Soon’ it said in big white letters. The bear had a big red bow with black spots, tied around its neck and a mask on its face.  
“I picked out the bear.” Alya said.  
Marinette smiled at her.  
“And the whole class signed the card, even Chloe and Sabrina.” Adrien passed the card and the bear to Marinette while Nino crossed the room to put the vase of flowers on the table on the far side of Marinette’s bed.  
Marinette laid the bear next to herself on the bed and opened the card to look at all the signatures. Most of her classmates had left messages of encouragement and support. Chloe and Sabrina had merely signed their names, although both signatures looked curiously to be the same scribbly handwriting that Marinette recognized to be Sabrina’s.  
“Thanks guys.” Marinette said, “I’m supposed to be able to go home tomorrow and then I can back to school whenever I feel like I can handle it.”  
Alya smiled at her, “I’m really glad you’re okay Mari.”  
Marinette winced at the words. She loved Alya she really did, but those words were hard to hear from anyone in the aftermath of what Marinette had attempted only a few days ago.  
Adrien noticed the wince and gave Marinette a sad smile.  
God, I must look so pathetic to him, Marinette thought, like a stupid little girl that can’t even handle a few verbal slaps from the school bully.  
Alya, Nino, and Adrien stayed and talked with Marinette for a while longer, telling her about everything that was happening at school without her there, and the surprising lack of Akuma attacks in the past few days.  
Marinette feigned interest in most of the topics, but she really just wanted to go to sleep again, and wake up from this nightmare she’d been living the last few months. Alya looked at Marinette and her drooping eyes and stood.  
“We’ll leave you alone now Marinette, I really am glad you’re alive.” Alya hugged Marinette and Nino and Adrien followed her lead and then the three left the room.

\-------------------

Adrien stalked into the empty mansion, taking the stairs two at a time up to his room. He’d seen Marinette wince when Alya spoke about Marinette’s survival today, he understood what she had been feeling in that moment and he wanted so desperately to tell her right then and there that she wasn’t alone, that she had saved him from being where she was now, that he needed her to stay alive for him.  
Adrien sighed, stripping down and stepping into his shower. Plagg stayed in his room scarfing down camembert as quickly as he could. Adrien let the warm water spill over his body, and the thoughts of times before Plagg, rush out of his head.

\-------------------

Chat Noir came back again that night.  
“I thought you could use something better than hospital food.” He said pulling a chocolate bar and a box of colorful macarons from behind his back. “Your parents gave me the macarons, but I thought maybe you’d like to share them.”  
Marinette smiled and nodded. “My friends came by today.” She said quietly.  
Chat smiled back at her, “I bet that was fun.”  
Mari shrugged, “I’m not actually sure about that. I love my friends, all of them. I just…” Mari trailed off.  
“You’re just not ready to be told that your suicide attempt was hurtful to them.”  
Marinette nodded, “Exactly. I’m not ready to be guilt tripped for giving up.”  
Chat sat on the edge of Marinette’s bed and passed the box of macarons to her. “I used to think about attempting suicide.” He whispered so that Marinette barely heard him, then louder, “My mother went missing, my father treated me like it was my fault that she was gone, I started to believe that maybe it was. I couldn’t live with myself, but overhearing people talking about the possibility of my mother having commit suicide, hearing them call her a coward, and a selfish woman, I felt horrible about my own thoughts.”  
“What did you do?” Marinette asked him quietly, reaching out to place her hand on top of his.  
Chat smiled, “I met a girl, she goes to school with me, and her smile made me happy again, and her kindness made me feel better about myself, eventually I started to feel like I deserved her kindness, and deserved to actually be happy.”  
“She sounds like an amazing girl,” Marinette said, “Maybe someday I could meet her and thank her for rescuing my hero.”  
Chat Noir smiled, “Maybe.”  
They continued on talking until the warning chime of Chat Noir’s ring told them their time was up.  
Chat Noir didn’t want to leave Marinette, he wanted to sit with the small girl for longer, wanted to put her in his lap and just hold her and tell her that things would get better if she could just hold on, for him. Chat placed his lips to Marinette’s knuckles and bowed before hopping out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I want to thank everyone so much for all the kudos every time I see the emails I just grin to myself this is my first time ever publishing a fan fic of mine and I'm so happy it's getting such positive feedback, I feel like this chapter was a little short but I really wanted to give you guys something and because today was my birthday it was the one day this week I've been allowed to just wallow in bed and write for a while (not as much as I would've liked though) but anyways again thank you all so much for reading and leaving such positive feedback and i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Marinette was finally home.  
Her parents had been bringing her food all day long, everything from macarons to steaming hot soup, but Marinette had barely touched any of it. She just wasn’t hungry.  
She kept thinking about what Chat had said to her last night. About the blame he’d placed on himself when his mother disappeared, and his feelings of guilt for wanting to end his life. She couldn’t imagine Chat ever thinking about it. Not because he was a hero, but because he was Chat Noir, silly, smiling, pun making Chat Noir.   
Marinette looked around her room at the pile of paper work on her desk, the pajamas she had been wearing three nights ago folded neatly and placed on her bed with a small box sitting on top. Mari’s hand went straight to her ear. Her earrings! Of course! That’s why she hadn’t seen Tikki, the hospital had taken her earrings away.   
She snatched the box from her bed and pulled the earrings out, putting them in their rightful place in her ears. Tikki came zooming out of nowhere, she looked scared.   
“Marinette!” She cried, “I was so afraid, I was sucked back into the earrings and I didn’t know what had happened, if you had given up being Ladybug again, or if your Miraculous had been stolen, I was so afraid that I would come out and it wouldn’t be you out here!”  
Marinette lowered her eyes, tears starting to form in the corners. Her shoulders slouched, and her head hung, “Tikki I’m so sorry. I made a mistake.”  
Tikki floated down, hugging tight to Mari’s cheek. “Everyone makes mistakes Marinette, even Ladybug. It’s fine to mess up, the important thing is to make sure we learn from our mistakes and move on from, but never forget, them.”  
Marinette wiped at her tears, “Thanks Tikki. I’m going to go take a bath.”

\-------------------

Marinette stripped down pulling her shirt over her head, and stepping into the warm water as it continued to fill the tub. She poured in a small bottle of Lavender Vanilla bubble bath (lavender was supposed to be a stress relief agent according to the aroma therapy pamphlet she had) that her mother had bought for her along with a bunch of other aroma therapy things when they picked up her prescriptions after she was released from the hospital. Her counselor had said that stress had probably been the trigger for her depression, and that she was supposed to take things slow and relax as much as possible until they had the meds sorted out. That meant no more clothing design business. Unfortunately, she couldn’t exactly take a break from being Ladybug after Hawkmoth decided to come back from his hiatus.  
By the time Marinette was finished in the bath it was dark out, the moonlight just starting to stream through the bathroom window and onto the floor. Marinette wrapped a towel around her body and tied her hair into a high-bun the way she used to wear it all the time. She stepped out of her bathroom and right into a solid figure, something that shouldn’t have been there. Mari took a step back and looked up to see a solid black figure, shaped curiously like Chat Noir. It moved. Marinette let out a small scream.  
“Chat what are you doing in here?!?!” She cried.  
“Sorry Princess, but you didn’t come to your balcony when I knocked, and I was w-” Chat turned to look at Marinette, his face turning flush when he saw her in just a towel. The hero slapped a hand over his eyes, “Oh my gosh s-sorry Marinette I didn’t know y-you were i-in the bath”   
Marinette giggled, “Stupid cat.” She let out a heavy sigh and turned around, “Let me get dressed.”   
“R-right yeah o-of course.” Chat stammered turning his back to Marinette, “I’ll just- I’ll be on the balcony.”  
Chat leaped for the door to the balcony and swung himself up, cursing at himself as he sat on the ledge to her balcony.   
Marinette stepped out onto her balcony and shivered.  
“Are you cold?” Chat asked reaching for a blanket he had seen up there earlier.  
“No, it’s not that it’s just- this is where-”  
“Oh.” Chat looked embarrassed, “Sorry, I should have realized-”  
“Don’t worry about it Chat, I have to face it eventually don’t I?”  
“You shouldn’t have to face it if you’re not ready though.”  
Marinette shrugged. “So, what are you doing here Chat?”  
“My house was too empty. My dad’s off in some other country ad- on a business trip. The house is just too big for only me.”  
Marinette nodded, then said, “I don’t think I’m ready for the balcony. Come inside?”  
Chat smiled at her and followed her lead into her bedroom. She sat cross-legged on her bed and he took a seat on the chair next to her desk, where a dozen bottles of pills sat.  
Marinette laughed bitterly when she caught Chat staring at the pill bottles.  
“They gave me more pills after I tried to OD on sleeping meds. Ironic right?”   
Chat Noir shook his head. “You promise you’ll take them the way you’re supposed to though right?”  
Mari looked at him, squinting her eyes as if trying to see past some vague disguise. “You’re more serious than I’ve ever seen you Chat.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Even when you’re fighting Akuma’s you seem so much more- silly. Like you don’t care if you get hurt, but now you seem like you’re already hurting.”  
“It’s not that I don’t care if I get hurt, I just trust that Ladybug will protect me.”  
“How can you put so much faith in her? She’s only human.”  
Chat smiled, “Because she’s Ladybug, I trust her with my life, and I hope she would trust me with hers. I’ve seen her fight, I’ve seen her go through so much, and keep fighting even though I know she’s hurting. And of course I’m taking your life seriously Marinette, you’re important to me, as important as Ladybug is, maybe even more so.” Chat paused, realizing what he had just said to Marinette. Marinette stared back at him, her eyes wide.  
“I don’t think I’ve ever been that important to anyone.” Except when I’m Ladybug, she almost added. “People just assume they know who I am, that I’m just nice enough to always be there for everyone. I think after a while people have just started to take me for granted.”  
“Don’t think that Marinette, you’re important to plenty of people. Your friends, your parents- me.”  
Marinette looked down at her hands, folded tightly in her lap. Chat grabbed her small hands in his gloved ones.   
Marinette jumped, she hadn’t realized he had moved at all, let alone gotten so close. They were sharing the same air now, Chat perched just next to her bed, as if he was waiting for permission to join her on it.   
Marinette looked into his unnaturally green eyes, expecting- she wasn’t sure. What would Chat do if she let him on her bed with her? She nodded her head slowly, giving him permission to join her.  
Chat Noir grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist and pulling her into his lap. He snuggled his head into the crook of her neck and took a deep breath in. This felt- right.   
Marinette felt sleep pulling at her, dragging her eyelids lower until her eyes were nearly closed.  
“Goodnight Marinette,” Chat whispered, “I’ll see you soon.”

\-------------------  
When Marinette woke up Chat Noir was gone, but Tikki was there sleeping soundly on Marinette’s pillow beside her head. Marinette sighed. Maybe the whole night with Chat was only a dream? A silly dream in which she felt something for the stupid cat, more than she even felt for Adrien sometimes.   
Yes, that had to be it. It had all been a dream, Chat was still himself, and she was still in love with Adrien, not Paris’ hero.


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been forever since I posted and I'm so so sorry but MY FINALS ARE OVER!!!! HELLO SUMMER VACATION!!!!!! Also I am now officially finished with my freshman year of college, and I have a job, so one distraction gone and a new one in it's place, but im only doing part time work instead of full time school so things should be okay. Anyways here's the chapter.

Chapter Four

Adrien stopped by Marinette’s place before school two weeks later, smiling at her parents and asking them how she was doing before they told him he could go ahead on up to her room to see her. He wasn’t sure what made him stop by her place. Sure he’d been back to her place almost every night for the last two weeks, and sure he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about her, but he hadn’t been to see her as Adrien since she was in the hospital. So what was he doing here now? God, this girl was driving him nuts, she was like an addiction he just couldn’t kick.  
“Adrien!” Marinette squeaked when she saw him. “What are you doing here?”  
Adrien hadn’t thought this far ahead. What was he going to tell her?  
“Um- I- um– I came to see if you needed someone to bring your homework by this afternoon.”  
Marinette shook her head. “I’m still not being required to make up the work I missed, at least not yet.”  
“Right. Got it. I just thought- well I just thought that maybe I should check- you know just in case.”  
“Um- okay.”  
“Yeah. Okay. I’ll see you around.” Adrien turned cursing himself for being so unable to talk to Marinette. It was Marinette. His friend, he shouldn’t have any problem talking to her. “I hope you feel better Marinette.”  
Marinette didn’t respond just watched as he disappeared from her room down to where her parents were preparing for the day in the bakery.  
Marinette sighed. Her pulse wasn’t racing the way it used to around Adrien, her heart still skipped a beat when she saw him, but it didn’t feel the same, not after the last couple weeks with Chat. 

\-------------------

Chat Noir showed up on Marinette’s balcony at lunch time.   
She was picking at her sandwich when she heard him knock on the window. She got up, smiling to herself.   
“Well what brings a hero like you to my door today?”  
Chat grinned at her, “Well I heard there was a princess in need of a knight in shining-” Chat looked at his outfit and shrugged, “leather.”  
Marinette laughed and moved to let him inside.   
“It’s good to see you smiling princess.”  
Marinette shrugged. “It’s been a good day. But why are you actually here Chat?”  
Chat’s smile faded. “My father’s back today. He wanted me to do something and I just- I couldn’t do it, so I left.”  
Marinette nodded silently and grabbed Chat’s hand pulling him across her room and up onto her bed.  
Chat Noir smiled again, wrapping his arms around Marinette and laying his head on her shoulder.   
Marinette sighed.   
“What’s wrong?” Chat asked.  
“Nothing.” Marinette turned her head to look at Chat and smiled at him. “This just feels- purrfect.”   
Chat laughed, “Did my princess just make a cheesy cat pun?”  
Marinette laughed too, “I think I did.”  
“I’m rubbing off on you.” Chat said, “I love it.”  
Marinette laughed and bit her lip, looking up at Chat’s green eyes. God, was she really falling for Paris’ hero? Only one way to find out for sure, she thought.  
Marinette reached her hand up and wrapped it around Chat’s neck, pulling his head down to hers, he let out a gasp and she closed her eyes as she placed her lips on his.  
Absolutely. No doubt about it, she was falling head over heels for Chat Noir.

\-------------------

Chat’s head was reeling. Marinette kissed him. He’d been wanting to do that for weeks now.   
Marinette pulled away, her hand still resting on his neck, her eyes looking into his, silently asking if this was okay.  
Chat wrapped his arms tighter around Marinette, pulling her into his chest and kissed her, fiercely.   
Marinette was finally his, and he was never letting his princess go.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end! it's a very open ending but that's what i've always had planned for this one. Anyways I've already started work on two other fanfics for paris' heroes so keep your eyes open for those and I'll see you lovely people real soon :)


End file.
